Sheer Heart Attack
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Just as the Berlin Wall goes up, Gilbert finds himself in a tricky situation. Contains smut, Rprussia Cystallineneptune edited this! Check her out people!
1. Chapter 1

Glittery eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Tears falling slowly. Heavy breathing and pained gasps. He couldn't breath. The wall...it stood high and cold in the early morning no one was here but homeless children who ignored him for their stomachs.

He wiped his eyes and once again tried climbing this god forsaken wall "I wouldn't do that if I were you" came a dreamy voice the one he had grown to both hate and fall in love with. " Fick dich I don't care anymore I miss my bruder !" he turned his scarlet eyes to the Russian who proceeded to take his hand in him.

"Da I know but you can't I don't want you to be shot on sight all we can do is wait" The cold night air was bitter around them. "Come on let's go home where it's warm da?"

"Ja...ja your right".

Walking back whispered talk was the only thing they were caple of. " Ivan why do you care so much?"

"Let's just say you're awesome and I can't let you stop the awesomeness". They shared a warm smile until they realised they were getting closer their breathes coming in billowing White puffs. Lips connecting in a warm inbrace. Gilberts arms wrapped them selves around Ivans waist. Before they knew it they were moving and stumbling into a empty dark alley way.

Tounges clashed with teeth and both sets of lips were swollen ...


	2. Chapter 2

Gil moaned into Ivan's touch. Arms pinned Gilbert against the wall. Biting his pale neck leaving bright red hickeys that matched him ruby eyes, which fluttered dreamily shut,staining his skin.

"Oh god...Ivan please!" came pleading whispers from the albino's lips.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

"So not awesome, dummkopf."

Ivan's lust filled smile sent chills down his spine silencing him."Tell me," came a thick Russian accent in his ear. As he bit down gently on the shell, he shed his lover of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want you Ivan, uhh now!" Three fingers found there way to Prussia's drooling mouth "Suck," If it wasn't for the fingers in his face Gil would have kneeled in the alley way and 'sucked'.

Gil ran his tongue along the slick fingers until they they were well coated with saliva. Russia gently removed Prussia's boxers and turned him around.  
"This might feel funny," he whispered as he swiftly but gently entered his red eyed lover. Achieving a moan from his Prussian he added another finger. Soon he had Gil seeing stars when he passed over the familar bundle of nerves.

"F...fuck oh god Ivan just fuck me please, uhhh!"

"I haven't fished stretching you," he chuckled as he heared a irritated grunt.

"I don't care I want you now!"

Following orders of a bossy albino he entered the tight heat in a bleak black alleyway, which was filthy and rat ridden, and he was loving it.

The sky was still black and starry but it was gradually getting lighter. They didn't hear footsteps coming until...

"Hello anyone there?" came the voice of a common street police officer. Gil's grunts were muffled but Ivan's hand covering him mouth. Ivan was silent. The guard stood for a while not moving just watching out. Prussia wanted to scream and moan, but alas he couldn't, but the thrill of being caught made him go light headed. He wanted to come so badly. Russia got all the signals Prussia was sending. He went faster and harder, making Gil bit his hand hard drawing blood. Licking it up, making Ivan shiver "Come for me Gil." That wasn't a offer, it was a demand. His body shook and the familiar essence coated the wall. Ivan followed shortly after with a grunt. They got changed and left. Hands linked.

~ November 9th 1989

Cheers echoed out into the streets families crying reunited. A familiar blonde waited while the wall was coming down. His brother promised he would be on the other side.  
"5!" the count down started people were screaming and cheering.  
"4!" children were crying from years of seperation from their family.  
"3!" Ludwig's heart was in his throat.  
"2!" everyone was working on tearing it down. You could see people on the other side helping.

"1!"

Soon everyone was either crying or cheering. Ludwig chose to cheer but his brother chose to cry as he whisper quick words of love to his Russian as he went to see his brother.

Ivan never forgot that night in the alley way, and neither did Gilbert.


End file.
